


Ideas and Random Scribbles

by Anon_Slayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, and maybe headcannons in the future, because reasons, imbedded art is traditional though, just random art scribbles, yandere rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Slayer/pseuds/Anon_Slayer
Summary: Basically any art or ideas i have regarding my favorite pairings in Naruto or just Naruto Characters in general.Beware because everything here are just ball-point doodles/scribbles (because if i draw something w/ tablet its going on tumblr).





	1. Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Well , Hear-ye Hear ye ! Thou most HUMBLE-est viewer ! (If anyone decides to click on this ha ha ha-)  
> Well whoever clicks on this, i hope you enjoy going through my art ^^ i normally don't have much time to draw on my tablet all that much plus im not great at anatomy(im still learning) and i have to study too so i draw alot of stupid stuff while studying. This is why i decided that if anyone wants to enjoy any additional arts regarding similar OTPs or characters in general (even if they be scribbles or anatomous disasters) , THEY CAN DO SO HERE !!  
> Well enjoy \\( ^v^) / !!

[](https://imgur.com/4S0U8gi)   
[](https://imgur.com/iveiUiL)   
[](https://imgur.com/jEnN5NV)


	2. YandeRIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch Rin and her boys.

[](https://imgur.com/3niGdUr)   
[](https://imgur.com/dusqF9Y)

don't touch her boys !!  
Personally i think Rin is similar to Kushina but in a more sinister way when mad. Sweet girl exterior with a terrifying interior. For the sake of her boys at least. 

(She attacc  
She protecc  



	3. Tobiizu or Hashimada ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dunno lol

[](https://imgur.com/l65STUy)

[](https://imgur.com/NlIJB5H)

[](https://imgur.com/Xsri8c3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have more stuff but i'll slowly posts those ones later :D for now this seems enough (also is it me or i MIIGHTT'VE drawn Hashirama to look more drug-y)


	4. Art dump (mostly Kakashi-centric)

Hi , here's a mostly Kakashi-centric Art dump ! including some digital sketches i did not know what to do with, So Enjoy ^^

Okay so Naruto and Sasuke were taking too long with their fight at the bridge that Tobi and Kakashi got bored:

Mostly an idea i might illustrate--

i made the mask wrong i know, but this was kinda the first sketch i drew of anti-villian Kakashi.

**some uchiha portraits:**

and some more kakashi

QwQ kakashi and his widdle cubs <3

wolf Kakashi:

and some oldish Obikaka/Suketobi :

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other tagged pairings will be added laterr


End file.
